List Of Games Planned For The Future
This is a list of known games planned for the future. Edit to add your planned games if you like. ShadicFazbear * http://five-nights-at-freddys-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Fazbear_Story Dmandom * Animatronics Creed * The Binding of Jake * SCP Animatronic Breach * FoxyField * MechCraft * DomZ * Freddy Adventure 2 Bunniesbunnybunnies * FNAF Scream Team Done! * Five Nights at Freddy's: Crazy Malfunction PvzFanatic *Mini Five Nights at Freddy's 3 *Handy's Halloween 2 *Mini Five Nights at SpongeBob's 2 *Government Operation 2 *Five Nights of Hell *Five Nights at Spongebob's: Plunging into Darkness *Five Nights at Handy's ManinBlack007JK *NightCraft * Cutting Crew: Seeing Red * Freddy Was Alone Foxstar241 * Five Nights Protecting the Old Animatronics * Five Nights at Freddy's: Operation Annihilation Gaomon332 * Freddy Emblem * Five Nights at Lavender Town (May be made into a real game if Gao stops being lazy) * Five Nights at Freddy's Fanon Wiki * Five Nights at Freddy's: The Grand Finale (Gao's final game) Theminecraftkid1221 *The Search of Six 2 *Five Nights at Freddy's: The Infinite Night *FN@F High school *''Restricted, Green VIP pass needed'' *''Restricted, Level 7 biohazard'' *''My Friend, I don't give credit, come back when your a little mmmmmmmmm..... richer!!!'' Bolt-Weed * Freddy and Bonnie: Pairs of '87 * ColourTale (Don't ask.) * Five Nights at Bolt's 4 SilverCyberlink * Project: Yellow Bear (October 2015) * Project: Next Gen (December 2015) * Project: Memories (Q1 2016) RandomzSunfish23901 * Five Nights at the Death Star * Five Nights at Freddy's: Left Behind Samanthatheflyingsquirrel25 * Five Nights at Slenderverse (I dunno what the freak I'm going to make this) Waluigiofthegods * Photo-Negative Five Nights at Freddy's 2 * Photo-Negative Five Nights at Freddy's 3 * Five Nights at Fortran's * Five Nights at Fortran's 2 * One Night at Robotnik's * Five Nights at Mario's * Grand Theft Freddy Midevalknight Five Nights at Mideval's Five Nights at Mideval's 2 FunCookieCategory:Information * Five Nights at Freddy's:Kiddie Palace Ivan the Iguana pass needed: Palm tree pass ScauldyTheScauldron * Five Nights At Freddy's: The Mask of the Puppet 2 Stella is Missing Stella the cat goes missing so DF and GTF must find her. Final Boss: Purple Puppet. 1337MinerDude94 Five Nights at Rainbowman's 3 Toy Bonnie Simulator Five Nights at Pacman (maybe...) Five Nights at Demo's (maybe...) Seven Nights at Miner's Kamikazewolf A Wikia Contributor (FazbearDestructer101) Five Nights at Freddy's: The Remodels TonicHedgefox *Eight Nights at Tonic's : Fleetway *A Nightshift at Fredbear's Wikia contributor DISCLAIMER: When I make the games listed below, no one is allowed to edit them other than me, unless there are spelling, grammar, or punctuation errors. I'M LOOKING AT YOU, GAOMON332 Journey Through Time Demonic BB * Ingtrap'sspray Eturnray (Translating reveals the key...) Mrorangehorseman10 * Attack on Purple Guy Tina.g.sherwin *Five Nights at Freddy's: Misconceptions (?) *One Night at Loser Prison *FNaF: Scrapped Revamped GreenGrassCreeper34 *Five Nights at Spida's Bunny * Five Nights at Freddy's 2 (PC GAMA Version) * Life of a Purple Man MarioVsSonicFan * Fazbear ??????? * Five Nights at Freddys 5 (MarioVsSonicFan's Version) DefiantFazbear *Five Night's at Frina's 2 *Five Night's at Creepypasta's 2 *Five Night's at Jason and Friends FNAF other * Freddy the fighters: Remasterd story mode * FNAF 5 (My version) * One hour at the Bathroom Geno10/Darkhood Terrace * FNAF Life * Fazbear Road * Fazbear Tapped Out Golden-Sans78 *Fazbear Frenzy: Story Mode *Freddy Kart: Turbo Drift *FNaF 5 (My version) *First Night at Gadds Mansion (AKA Five Nights at Luigi's Mansion 3) *5 days at Freddy's SpringThing14 * Regret it or Not-2016 * 5;U2-2016 or 2017 * Fush's Waterpark-2016 or 2017 * Five Nights at Freddy's:Brother Location-2016 or 2017 * Contributor City-2016 or 2017 * Six Nights at Tim's-2017 KoolKoopaGirl *Elemental Wars *Stranded *Fate's Cruel Hands CrystalMorrow *Five nights at The Digital World Remastered *Five nights at The Digital World 2 *Five nights at The Digital World 3 *Five nights at The Digital World 4 *Five nights at The Digital World: Sister location *Five nights at The Digital World: The end of Digimon Entertainment *Five nights at The Digital World: Nightmare before Digimon *Five nights at The digital World: Let Them entertain *Five nights at The Digital World: The End of Digibots *Five nights at Pikmin *Five nights at Pikmin 2 *Five nights at Pikmin 3: The end of Pikmin *Five nights at Pikmin 4: before it all *Five nights at The Digital World: Before it all *Greymon and Pikmin Shadowboy192 * One Night at Roy's(finished) * One Night at Roy's 2 * Five Nights with Plants 2 * A Tale at the Funhouse An annoying guy * EDWH: Hitler Location Aidan Downtown Freezy * Summer Job Noah.4434 * Ten Nights at Buck's 2. * Five Nights At Frankburt's * Five Nights at GoldieParaDiner. * Five Nights at Buster's (Yes another spin off this time including Buster.) * Eight Nights At Ennard's. * Five Nights in Undertale. (Joke just a random joke.) * Ten Nights at Buck's:Sister Location. TheMarvalousNerdyGamer * Ten Days at Foxina's 1,2,3,4,5,and 6. * Ten Days at Foxina's:Combat Location(rpg) * One Day at Cally's 1 and 2 (spinoff) * Foxy Shooter Over Nine Thousand(joke) * Weekend at TheMarvalousNerdyGamer's(joke) Lord Bowser * Five Nights at Rex's 3 * Five Nights at Rex's 4 * Five Nights at Rex's: Sister Location * Five Nights at Rex's: The Final Countdown * Five Nights at The Bests (Spin-Off) * Five Nights at Rex's 6 Pinkyrocket * Five Nights at the Home Depot (part-done) * Five Nights at Springy's * Five Nights at Springy's 2 * Five Nights at Springy's 3 * Five Nights at Springy's: Legend of the Sword * Five Nights at Springy's: La La Land * Six Nights in Candyland * Seven Nights at Jiggly's * 8 Nights at Baby's (collab with Noah.4434.) * Five Nights at Freddy's: Modern Warfare (public page) Deadinside2 Unnamed BFDI themed Fangame Unnamed Sequel to the Above Unnamed 3rd Game Five Nights At Vineland Island Five Moghts at Vineland Island 2